Articles of glassware commonly are formed by blow molding in one or more molds. Individual section glassware forming machines typically include a set of blank molds wherein glass gobs are formed into glass blanks. The glass blanks are transferred to final blow molds in which they are formed into their final desired shape. Glassware forming molds are typically lubricated by manually swabbing or by igniting a combustible gas to deposit carbon soot in the molds. The combustible gas is fed to a burner head by one or more externally routed hoses, and may be fed through a nozzle to an igniter.